Oceanside (TV Series)
Oceanside is a community that first appears in the episode "Swear" in AMC's The Walking Dead. It is a community grounded in Virginia that has situated in a pre-apocalypse campground, and is near a small beach. It is led by a woman named Natania. Background Information Pre-Apocalypse Like most survivors of the undead apocalypse, their lives before the outbreak are largely unknown nor if any members knew each other. Post-Apocalypse Conflict with the Saviors Sometime after the outbreak, Natania's community encountered the Saviors, and they were forced to work under Negan's tyranny. Unwilling to be subservient, the community fought back but were defeated in the ensuing skirmish, and many people were killed, including most of Natania's family. After the battle, all remaining male survivors over the age of 10 were lined up and executed, as retribution and a terrorizing deterrant to any further resistances. Faced with a future of being enslaved by the Saviors or dying, the remaining women and children fled their settlement, found the Oceanside campground, and re-established their community there, hidden from the Saviors. They adopted a policy to kill anyone who discovers their community on sight in order to protect themselves and to prevent any clues about them leaked to the Saviors. The women fish from the nearby bay to keep themselves fed, and have a large arsenal of guns to defend themselves with. Encounter with Alexandria After a longer time, Tara was found unconcious on a nearby beach by Cyndie and Rachel. After waking up, Tara followed them towards Oceanside, where she got caught. After negotiations and other talks Tara reveales to Natania that She and the Alexandrians fought the saviors and thought they won, not knowing that it was only an outpost and Negan and his men found them and forced the community to work for the saviors. Facing a potential danger of the saviors finding Oceanside trough Tara, Natania planned to kill her. On her way to Alexandria she escaped the assasination attempt with the help of Cyndie, who later helps her again crossing a bridge she and Heath got separated on a scavenging run earlier. Tara escaped and returned to Alexandria while Cyndie was taken back to Oceanside. It is unknown whether she got punished for this or not. Members *Natania (Leader) *Cyndie *Rachel *Beatrice *Kathy *Iris *Evelyn *Oceanside Resident *Oceanside Resident *At least 52 other residents Killed Victims * Possibly numerous counts of Saviors * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths *All male survivors above the age of ten (Confirmed Fate) *Cyndie's mother (Confirmed Fate) *Cyndie's brother (Confirmed Fate) Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Swear" *"Something They Need" Trivia *Aside from at least two young boys, this community does not seem to have any other males, but this is due to them being killed in battle or executed by the Saviors. This is different to its comic counterpart which does have some known male survivors such as Pete and Siddiq. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Groups Category:TV Series